Kitchen Fun
by The Angel And The Demon
Summary: Riku awakens to a good smelling breakfast and a even greater looking Sora.LIMON!SoraXRikuIF YOU DONT LIKE MALE ON MALE DO NOT CLICK ON THIS!


**Angel: Oh ….. my *blush* ……**

**Demon: What the hell are you blushing at. I'm mean for gods sake its not even that perverted.**

**Angel: *looks at Demon like he's insane* Are you kidding me this has BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

**Demon: Never knew you has such a colorful vocabulary.*smirks***

**Angel: Well ….. I …. I …**

**Demon: While retard over there gets her words straight lets start the story.**

* * *

**Kitchen Fun**

**Sora was in the kitchen cooking Riku's breakfast. But as you might have guessed Riku (with his lazy ass) was still sleeping in bed. Sora was cooking him a batch of pancakes and waffles. Those were Rikus favorite. But most importantly he was wearing only a short pink apron. Sora smiled to himself at the look that would be on Riku's face. Sora was taken out of his daze when two arms wrapped themselves around his waste. Sora looked up to meet ocean blue eyes staring at him.**

"**Is it my birthday or something? Is there a reason your dressed like that?" Riku asked wit lust filled eyes.**

"**Nope. I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Sora said as he leaned up and kissed Riku passionately.**

**Riku kissed back, gliding his tonge over Sora's lower lip begging for abliged hungerly. Ruke's tonge intered the hot caver and battled for ultimately won and explored every part of Sora's mouth. Sora moaned in pleasure as Riku bit his lower lip.**

"**Ahhhhhuggg……"Sora moaned as Riku's hand slid over his n*pple. Riku took off the pink apron to reveal Sora's sexy body. Riku couldn't control his hunger and jumped on him. Riku bit down sora neck leaving little love kisses on the way while his hand moved quicker down. His hand slip over soras sword and started playing with the tip.**

"**Ahhhh…p-p-pleasse stop teasing me Riku…"**

"**Buts its just so sexy seeing you like ,hot and unclothed…."**

**Riku said as he attacked Soras neck hand played with the tip a little more while coating Soras sword in precum.**

"**Ahhhhhh Riku please……."**

"**Please, what? I cant do anything unless you tell me. So what do you want me to do?"**

"**I want you to take me now and fuck me until I cant walk……."Sora said out of breath.**

**Riku smirked and stuck his index and middle finger in Sora's face.**

"**Suck" Riku commanded.**

**Sora began to suck on Rikus fingers and it turned him son real fast. Oh how he wished that tong was somewhere else. Riku brought his mouth down to Sora's sword and licked it up and down.**

"**Ahhggght…….." Sora's moan was muffled by Riku's fingers.**

**Riku wrapped his lips around the head or Sora's sword and licked at the slit. But slowly Riku began to devour Sora's whole sword inch by inch and he was loving it. The look on Sora's face was so sexy and when he whimpered he thought he might cum just at the sight of it. Riku took his two fingers out of Sora's mouth and swirled them around Sora's entrance.**

"**Ahhhhhh please take me now!" Sora yelled as if he would cum right then and there.**

"**Ok then." Riku smirked and he shoved his sword right up Sora's entrance.**

"**Auuuuuhhhggg…." Sora moaned in pain and pleasure as he felt Riku enter him.**

**Riku started out moving slowly in and out while Sora got a feel for him. But as soon as he adjusted he began to go harder and harder shoving himself up and far as he could possibly go.**

"**Ahh uggggg more…more…." Sora moaned as he grabbed a handful of Riku's hair and pulled.**

**Riku winced at the sudden tug but soon got over and pounded harder and faster. His down sword was crying out for some attention to so he grasped and started to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. **

"**Ahh…. Harder….harder Riku…"**

**Riku pounded and pounded as hard as he could until he herd a loud moan come from Sora.**

"**AHHHHH…..right there….right there Riku…."**

**Riku smirked at the fact that he now knew where Sora's weak spot was. He began to hit that exact spot every time he trusted in.**

"**Aggghhhh Riku I-I think I'm gonna cum"**

**Riku just disregarded what he said and kept ramming himself in that one spot. Soon after thought Sora's cam all over Rikus chest. But after a few more thrusts he cam inside of Sora. Riku fallen on top of Sora out of breath ready to pass out. Sora looked down at Riku who was asleep and smiled.**

"**I love you." Sora said in a soft voice and fell into sleep as well.**

* * *

**AN: Hey there! Sorry if that kinda sucked. This is my first type writing a yaoi story and I was a little nerves. But I promise that my stories will be better in the future. Also plzzzzzzzzz review and write back. I would love to know what you think and what I might need to improve on. Well**

**I have to go now before the Angel kicks me off of here. BYE!!**


End file.
